1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to: an apparatus for forming a parenthesized image which is used as a part of an externally framed image (i.e., an image enclosed by an outside frame); a method of forming a parenthesized image; an apparatus for forming an externally framed image which is made up of a front decorative-figure image (e.g., a fancy image of, e.g., an animal, a human being, a toy, or the like), a rear decorative-figure image, and upper and lower ruled lines to connect them together; a method of forming an externally framed image; a program; and a memory medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method of preparing a stamp image, or the like, there is known the following. Namely, in one method, images in the form of a pair of front and rear parentheses (also called parenthesized images) are disposed in advance, and these two images are connected together by ruled lines, thereby obtaining an image with an outer frame. In another method, a pair of decorative-figure images (i.e., a front decorative-figure image and a rear decorative-figure image) each having a parenthesis attached thereto are disposed in advance, and these two images are connected together by ruled lines, thereby obtaining an externally framed image.
In case this kind of externally framed image is prepared in various sizes depending on the necessity, the longitudinal size can be adjusted by varying the length of the ruled lines. The widthwise size, on the other hand, is determined by the widthwise size (hereinafter also called “height”) of the parenthesized image, i.e., determined by the size between the upper edge and the lower edge of the parenthesis. It follows that various kinds of parenthesized images must be prepared and disposed in advance. In such a case, if the parenthesized image must be prepared in bitmap font data for each of the various kinds of heights, a vast amount of storage capacity will be required. In addition, if the parenthesized image is prepared by enlarging or reducing the size based on the bitmap fonts, the curved portions, if any, of the parenthesis cannot be made smooth enough, resulting in a poor aesthetic impression of the image.
In case an image is formed by outline font, a parenthesized image of a relatively free height having a good aesthetic impression can be prepared by image development. However, the ratio of enlargement in image development applies not only to the “height” of the parenthesis, but also to the “line width.” Therefore, if the height is arbitrarily determined, the line width is also determined. The result will be no longer arbitrary in that the line width cannot be arbitrarily selected. It has thus so far been difficult to arbitrarily set both the height and width. In some cases, depending on the ratio of enlargement, the line width after enlargement does not fit the predetermined width of the ruled line. This brings about a problem in that the point of connection between the ruled line and the enlarged line (also called the connecting point) does not meet smoothly (i.e., a step is formed therein).
As shown in FIGS. 9A-9C and 10A-10C, a front decorative-figure image and a rear decorative-figure image for making the above-described externally framed image are accompanied with a design (or a pattern) for decoration purpose. In case an externally framed image is made using the above, the longitudinal size thereof can be adjusted by varying the length of the ruled lines. The widthwise size thereof, however, is that size in the height direction of the decorative-figure image which forms the width of the external frame. In concrete, the widthwise size thereof is determined by the size between an upper edge of an upper extension line F60U-F80U (or R60U-R80U) and a lower edge of a lower extension line (e.g., n [dot] in FIG. 11A; hereinafter also referred to as “height”). Therefore, various heights of decorative-figure images must be prepared in advance.
In such a case, a large amount of memory capacity is required if the decorative-figure images are prepared in bit map font for various kinds of heights. If the decorative-figure images are prepared by enlarging and/or reducing based on the bit map font, the curved portions cannot be made smoothly, resulting in an aesthetically poor impression.
In this respect, with outline font, a decorative-figure images of relatively free height can be prepared in good aesthetic impression by image development. However, the ratio of image development applies not only to the “height” but also to the “line width.” If an arbitrary height is selected, the line width will also be determined and will no longer be arbitrary. It follows that the extension line cannot be made into an arbitrary line width. In addition, depending on the ratio of enlargement, due to a rounding error, or the like, the line width of the upper extension line F60U, or the like, and the line width of the lower extension line F60D), or the like, both of which form the connecting point to the ruled line, varies by the unit of one dot (i.e., varies by one dot depending on the rounding error). There is thus a problem in that the width of the extension line after enlargement does not agree with the width of a given ruled line, with the result that the connection to the ruled line does not form a smooth line (i.e., forms a step).